The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for variable keyboard display, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for providing keyboard entry means which is protected from detection of entered data by an unauthorized observer.
Many systems employed in business establishments include customer-activated and operated devices or business terminals, such as automated teller terminals, for example. In such systems, it is extremely important that the customer provide adequate identification in a form that can be accepted and verified by the business terminal or the system with which it is associated, since in an automated system, there is no employee of the business establishment on hand to personally examine the credentials of the customer, and thereby identify him or her.
One solution to this problem of identification by machine has been the use of a unique personal identification number, or PIN, which a customer can enter into a keypad or keyboard associated with the terminal and thus establish his or her identity. One problem with this solution is that an unauthorized observer watching from a distance may be able to ascertain the PIN number for a customer by knowing the standard keyboard configuration and closely watching the hand and finger movements of the customer in order to ascertain which keys are being depressed.
It would accordingly be helpful from a security standpoint if it were possible to defeat the efforts of an unauthorized observer to ascertain from a distance the PIN number being entered. It would also be helpful if an additional identification means, such as signature identification, were provided, so as to further minimize the likelihood that an unauthorized person could be improperly recognized by the terminal as a legitimate customer.